1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to wall anchors having pivoting retainer bars that serve to secure the anchors in walls, and more specifically relates to a toggle anchor that is designed to be utilized with walls having hollow portions through which the anchor must traverse without the retainer bar pivoting into a securement position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toggle anchors for masonry or concrete walls are well known in the art. A standard toggle anchor includes a body portion having a retainer bar pivotally attached to its inner end. In usage, a hole is drilled through the wall in which the anchor is desired to be secured. The anchor is then positioned into the hole and moved inward until the retaining bar is through the wall and free thereof so that it then pivots into a securing position. These types of anchors are relatively easily installed and operate effectively to secure the anchor in the wall.
The above described prior art anchors have a major disadvantage in that they are not useable with hollow core walls when it is desired for the anchor to pass completely through the wall. In such instances, as the anchor is pushed through the outer side of the wall and reaches the hollow core, the retaining bar pivots and does not thereafter permit the anchor to pass through the opposite inner side of the wall.
The present invention is specifically designed to be used with walls having hollow portions so that the anchor can pass through such portions without pivoting of the retaining bar until the anchor is completely through the wall.